Thoroughly Modern Sonny
by longlivetayswift
Summary: After So Random Sonny gets her big break in the broadway musical Thoroughly Modern Millie. And will a certain handsome co-star make it challenging for Sonny to keep up her long distance relationship with Chad? Her adventures in NYC! Sonny Speak Now sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone! Thanks for reading my new fic! I am SO excited about it. I had done tons of research for this story, including the location of the Marquis Theatre in New York City, the real Thoroughly Modern Millie cast and what they look like, song lyrics, etc., so I hope it pays off! I thought I should let you know that this is the to my other fic, Sonny, Speak Now, but you don't need to read it to enjoy this one! I also suggest looking up the songs _I Turned the Corner_, ** **_Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life, _from Thoroughly Modern Millie on YouTube when they pop up in this chapter; it might help to set the scene.**

I nervously flipped through the songs on my cow-print iPhone as I sat in a yellow taxi cab, stuck in the 8:00 New York traffic. I wiped my sweaty forehead and decided it was useless to try and distract myself from the fact that it was almost time for me to be at the Marquis Theatre. The cab finally started to move, slowly but surely, until it got up to a consistent 40 mph.  
I was enchanted at the little sub shops and high-end boutiques we passed on the way. And then I saw it: the world famous Times Square. I was wonderstruck at the excitement of the bustling streets, flashing billboards, and ginormous line at the TKTS booth that would, hopefully, someday be selling tickets to my show. I gasped in delight at the infamous hotdog salesmen standing by their carts at the side of the road. I was disappointed when we took a left onto Broadway St., but was surprised to find those streets almost equally as exciting as Times Square. The flashing lights on the marquis advertised Mamma Mia, Wicked, Shrek the Musical, and other various shows, as lines piled up by the ticket booths. At last, we reached Marquis, its billboard advertising its current show, Come Fly Away. I was giddy as I hopped out of the taxi and handed the driver a 10 dollar bill, realizing that I was 5 minutes early. The entrance was filled with many other hopefuls, and the whole lobby rang with the sound of people warming up their voices and rehearsing their monologues, so I decided to do the same. After doing some scales and lip trills, I rehearsed my monologue for Miss Dorothy. After a sentence or two, I was interrupted by people rushing into the opened doors of the theater, so I went along with them and found a seat in a velvet red chair in about the middle.  
After everyone quieted down, a middle aged man with tousled brown hair and big, square glasses cane onto the stage, dressed in dark-wash jeans, black Converse, and a gray blazer worn over a graphic tee.  
_Hmm...I have a feeling I'm gonna like this guy._  
"Well, hello audition-ers and welcome the Marquis Theatre, located on a little place we like to call New York City!" he exclaimed with his arms out as everyone clapped in excitement. "I'm Michael Mayer, director for Thoroughly Modern Millie your host for his exciting weekend! Now, let's talk about how today's going to work: you will be paired up in groups of five to run lines and songs together. Then, around 9:30, you all will be directed to separate rooms to have some one-on-one time with our 2003 stars, Gavin Creel, Sutton Foster, Mark Cudisch, and Angela Christian!" Then, the former cast stood up and everyone clapped excitedly at the thought of meeting them. "After that we will start auditions organized by character. After all auditions for Millie, Jimmy, Trevor Grayden, Miss Dorothy, and Ching Ho are over, you will have an hour and a half to eat lunch and have some down time before we start vocal auditions. Vocal auditions will last till around 5:30, and then you are free to go home and get some rest before tomorrow's dance auditions bright and early at 7:00!" Everyone groaned. "Now when the doors reopen, go to one of the tables to find out what group you're in. See you at 10:30!"  
Then everyone hustled back out to the lobby. When I made it to one of the tables, I told a lady my name. "Allison Munroe, you will meet with your group in the Emerald Room." she replied as she handed me a sticker with a number on it to put on my shirt and a map of the theater. "Thanks." I said with a grin.  
I followed the map backstage until I got to the Emerald Room, a room painted tan with brown suede couches and a warm colored rug. Three other people were sitting there, so I introduced myself. "Hi! I'm Sonny, nice to meet you guys!"  
"Hey, Sonny. I'm Deklan, and that's Ellie, Marco, and Leonard." explained a guy sitting on a Chocolate Brown love seat.  
"No, it's _LEO_nard, like Leonardo without the O." corrected a guy at the opposite end of the room.  
"Sorry, my bad." apologized Deklan with an offended tone.  
Leonard had tan skin and almond eyes with straight, dark hair and was wearing a black T-shirt with bright red skinny jeans. He was auditioning for Ching Ho.  
Ellie had blond curls with bangs and big brown eyes accented by super long eyelashes. She wore a gray, loose top with a silver scarf, boot cut jeans, and tan Sperry boat shoes. She also wore six shiny, silver bangles on her right arm, as well as silver chandelier earrings and a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. She was absolutely gorgeous, but had a sweet temperament and was not at all snobby. She was auditioning for Millie, of course.  
Marco was sophisticated and solemn. He had slicked back, blond hair and wore a black blazer with an untucked blue dress shirt, nice. crisp jeans and black, shiny dress shoes. He was trying out for Trevor Grayden, and it suited him perfectly.  
Deklan had curly brown and perfect teeth that made his smile that much better. He had sparkly green eyes and wore a light blue West Side Story T-Shirt, brown hoodie, distressed jeans, and white Vans shoes. He was definatly the most attractive of the guys and I loved his carefree spirit. Deklan was auditioning for Jimmy. **(A/N I will post everyone's outfits on my profile!)**  
I silently plopped down on the couch next to Ellie and said, "So what should we do first?" "Mmmm... maybe we should start with our songs first." Ellie suggested and all of us agreed. "Alright. Ellie and Deklan, why don't you guys rehearse I Turned the Corner?" Leonard suggested. So they both got up, holding the lyrics in their hands as she pressed play on a CD player. Then Deklan started singing:  
_Thousands of people way down below wandering to and fro  
Tireless people, no time to lose  
Crowding the avenues and parks  
On their marks  
Racing fast  
Quite a cast_

His voice made me want to spread wings and soar... Literally. It rang through just like a bell and I had never heard a better voice in my life. Then, after awhile, Ellie joined in:

_All of the past erased  
Glorious future faced  
Now that my life you've graced  
I'll never be the same_

But when they hit those harmonies, Oh. My. Goodness. It was unfathomable:

_Yes I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see  
I know I could love someone madly  
If someone could only love me_

Everyone in the room was speechless, including them. I would be shocked if they didn't get the part. Finally, Marco broke the silence, "Sonny, do you want to rehearse _Sweet Mystery of Life_ now?"  
"Sure!" I replied, ready to perform myself.  
Marco had an extremely good voice, despite his personality; it was almost operatic, and I thoroughly enjoyed singing with such talent.  
Afterwards, everyone commented on how good we sounded, and Leonard rehearsed the Not for the Life of Me Reprise. By the time that was over, it was about 8:50, so we hurried through our lines and headed for the auditorium to be assigned our mentors. As I strolled into the large theater, it felt like home, even more than So Random.  
_That's it; I'm belong here. Even if I don't get a part here, I am determined to find a job in Broadway. I truly do love it here._

**A/N**

** Sonny: Have you heard of the biography DemiFan7 is writing about us!**

** Leonard: NO WAY! Let's read it!**

** Deklan: Yes, like, right now. **

**(pulls out laptop)**

**(15 minutes later)**

** Ellie: Ah-mazing! Let's Rate now!**

** Marco: And Review!**

** Deklan: DO IT, MAN!**

** Sonny: In fact, let's tell the whole world to!**

** Everyone: READ, RATE REVIEW ON DEMIFAN7'S THOROUGHLY MODERN SONNY!**

**p.s.**

**Really, you should. I love reviews! They are like opening little presents on Christmas Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Kids, now I hope you and your groups have a productive practice, so now it's time to meet your mentors." Michael Mayer explained as he walked back up on stage.  
"Ok, so Group one with Tiffany, Harris, Eden, Nick, and Joe are meeting with Ms. Angela Christian." he started calling out all the people in each group until he got to ours. "Last but certainly not least, Group 7 with Deklan James, Leonard Chang, Elaina DeMann, Sonny Munroe, and Marco Sontorelli will be with Ms. Sutton Foster."  
"Yay!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm being mentored by the former Millie!"  
"Now," Michael continued, "Mark's group will meet in the lobby, Angela's group will be backstage in the Green Room, Gavin's in the balcony, and Sutton's up here on the stage."  
"Cool." I heard Deklan whisper.  
"Now, you are free to go!" exclaimed Michael.  
I seemed we collided with the other groups as we all went opposite directions. When we finally made it up to the stage, we chatted until Sutton came up.

She had long brown hair that went down almost to her stomach and pretty chocolate brown eyes. She wearing and eggplant purple, v-neck sweater, jeans and gray flats.  
"Hey! How are you guys doing?" she introduced.  
"Amazing, and it's an honor to meet you, Ms. Foster! I'm a big fan of yours!" Ellie exclaimed as she eagerly jumped up to shake her hand.  
"Well, it's great to meet you too, and please call me Sutton." Then she turned to the rest of the group. "As you may know, my name is Sutton Foster, and I played Millie back in 2003. Now, before we get down to business, why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
Leonard started, "I'm Leonard Chang, I'm 27 years old, and I'm trying out for Ching Ho."  
"I'm Marco Santorelli, I'm 28, and am trying out for Trevor Grayden."  
"My name's Allison Munroe, I'm 24, and I'm trying out for Ms. Dorothy."  
"My name's Elaina DeMann, I just turned 21, and I'm auditioning for the part of Millie."  
"Deklan James, 25, Jimmy." Deklan finished briefly.  
"Well, let's get started! Ok, Allison and Elaina, start singing How the Other Half Lives."  
I didn't know who I was at first, so I let her know, "Can you call me Sonny-"  
"And me Ellie?" Ellie finished for me.  
"Oh, okay! Sorry, Ellie and Sonny!" Sutton apologized, emphasizing our names to let us know that she remembered. "Okay, start from the top when Miss Dorothy comes in."  
Then I nervously took a deep breath as Sutton made her way to the piano to accompany us:  
_This is living__  
__This is what I call living__  
__I've hungered for this day since heaven knows when__  
__Year after year with a secret yen__  
__All of my prayers__  
__All my desires__  
__Every waking moment with my heart afire_

Then I sang the chorus until Ellie joined in:

_Give me the meat without the gravy__  
__Give me the oyster sans the pearl__  
__Pinching pennies__  
__Clipping coupons__  
__See brand new world unfurl__  
__Let me brown bag all my lunches__  
__Try my hand at canned cuisine__  
__A Berlitz class I long to pass__  
__How the other half_

Then we sang in unison:

_How the other half lives!_

It was fun to sing with her, and I knew that if we both made the show, we'd be great friends.  
After we finished that and Sutton gave us some suggestions, Deklan sang What Do I Need with Love, Marco and Ellie sang The Speed Test, and we all together sang the Finale. After, we said our goodbyes, Sutton promising to watch our auditions. Then our group proceeded straight backstage, where we would line up for our auditions. At that point, my group parted, and I got in line with the other Miss Dorothys.

I saw Leonard in the Ching Ho line beside me, so I waved and he smiled back at me.

It was a half hour before everyone before me was done, and I was the next one up. I took a deep, quivering breath; I was unbearably nervous. I stepped on the stage, script in hand, and stopped center-stage. Ellie came and stood beside me to say her lines. I took one more deep breath, and got into character:

_"Hello. Do you know if there's any availability in this boarding house?" I asked._

_"Well, there are no more spots available, unless you want a roommate-"_

_"HOW THE OTHER HALF LIVES!"_ I belted out.

_"Oh, great. Well, I guess you'll be with me."_ Ellie sighed.

I felt I did my best at the audition, and everybody there had tons of talent. By that time, it was 12:30, so I walked outside to walk around and decide what I wanted to do. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm once I was outside of the building.

"Hey, Sonny." I heard a soft Female voice say from behind me, so I turned around.

"Hi, Ellie! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me. I know of this really good pizza place around the corner."

"Oh, sure! I'd love to."

I followed Ellie past Broadway, to the left, and walked another block till we got to John's Pizzeria on 7th and 8th Avenues.

As we strolled in, the heavenly scent of New York pizza filled my nostrils. We were seated right away, the server handing us menus as we slid in the red booth.

After a moment of indecisive discussion, we decided to split a small deep dish, half ham, pineapple, onion, and pepperoni for me, and the other half spinach, basil, and sundried tomatoes for her. Once we received our Dr. Peppers, I started to strike up a conversation with her, so we could get to know each other.

"So, Ellie, how long have you been in New York?"

"As soon as I could leave Texas; when I was 18. What about you?"

"Uh, I know this sounds bad, but about 2 days." I said nervously, hoping she wouldn't think I wasn't serious about this audition.

"Not at all!" Ellie exclaimed after she took a sip of soda. "I understand; you were tied up with _So Random_."

"You know about that?" I said, surprised.

"Almost everyone does. Before I moved here, me and my family would always pile up in the living room every Sunday night to watch it." She recalled with a sentimental smile. "It was fun; my parents would let me and my brother stay up an hour late, even though it was a school night!"

"Sounds like fun. You make me miss Wisconsin."

"I know the feeling. So, have you done any musical theater before this?"

"Mostly Christmas pageants at my church. You?"

"Well, I think I've auditioned for.." she paused for a moment to count on her fingers, "15 shows, but I've only been in 3; no main parts, though."

_Wow. I really am a rookie._

"YUM!" We both said in unison as the server brought out the pizza. We both attacked it like vultures!

"It's good thing to know I'm not the only messy eater here!" Ellie exclaimed thankfully.

"I know! I'm SO relieved." I said, attempting to huff a sigh with my mouth full.  
"And Oh. My. Pizza. This is Ah-mazing!" she exclaimed.

"I know, this is the best pizza I've ever had!"

**A/N**

**Like it! Love it? Hate it? Review! If you do, I will reply back! Hahaha bribery...gotta love it.**

**By the way, posted a pic of John's Pizzeria and Sutton Foster on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Poor? Not me honey  
I don't want those money woes  
I'll marry Paul, or Dave, or Rob, or Peter  
So I can buy my clothes at Saks, Fifth Avenue  
Bergdorf Goodman, too'  
_Me and Ellie sang as we auditioned.  
_'a wild sojourn  
So I can learn  
Livin' like the other half!'_  
We finished. Everyone in the theater clapped.  
"Very well done, Miss Munroe, very well done." Michael Mayer praised. "And you, Miss DeMann, have excellent control."  
"Thank you, Mr. Mayer."  
"Alright. Thank you, Ladies.'  
We both walked off the stage.  
"You have an amazing voice, Sonny!" Ellie told once we were backstage.  
"Aw, thanks! So do you."  
"Thanks!"  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"I'll meet you backstage!"  
"Sounds good." I agreed.  
Then I walked over to my seat, grabbed my black leather purse, and was on my way.  
I saw Deklan and Marco talking in the lobby on my way out.  
"Bye, Guys!"  
Then Deklan caught me by the arm, and turned out around by gripping my shoulders.  
"Sonny, you did really good today. You should know. I really hope you get in." he said nervously and choppy.  
"Wow...ah... So did you. Um, thanks!" I said, at first awkwardly, then with a smile and skip.  
After I tried for 5 minutes to get a taxi, I gave it up and chose to walk the 6 blocks back to the hotel. Unfortunately, the only problem with that idea was that I was wearing heels.  
My feet ached so bad, that I walked barefoot through the hotel lobby to my room. I ran and flopped my exhausted body on the bed as soon as I got to my room. I couldn't get myself up to put my PJs on, so I tossed my heels on the floor, and crawled under the covers, clothes and all.

When I awoke the next morning, the sun peeking through the curtains and the city sounds filling my ears, I felt refreshed and ready to start the day. I reached over on the bedside table and grabbed my phone to check the time:  
6:00  
Saturday, April 23rd.  
"Perfect timing!" I said to myself.  
I pulled back the covers and headed over to my yellow and orange paisley suitcase. I dug and dug till I found a satisfactory outfit, walked sleepily to the bathroom, and hopped into a steaming hot shower.  
When I got out, I put on my clothes on, and put some makeup on. I always preferred the natural look, ever since I started wearing makeup at 13, so I put on some brown mascara, sheer eyeshadow, light pink blush, and some tinted chapstick.  
Then, I blow dryed and curled my hair into big spirals.  
I glanced into the closet's full-length mirror; I looked good.  
I wore a yellow v-neck shirt, black leather motorcycle jacket, a black, tulle skirt, black tights, and black, high-heel boots. I accessorized with a long, black heart necklace, fancy hoop earrings, a chain bracelet, heart ring, and bright yellow, leather purse.  
I grabbed my phone, room key, jazz shoes, and a ponytail holder as I headed out, and tossed them in my purse.  
_'Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been Mine.'_ my phone rang.  
"Hey, Chad!" I answered with a big smile.  
"How's M'lady doing in NYC, baby?"  
"Amazing! I'm on my way to dance auditions now."  
"That's great, Sonshine. You're gonna do great. I know you will."  
"Let's hope so- just a sec. TAXI!" I yelled as a yellow cab pulled over and I hopped in. "17th and Broadway, please." I whispered to the driver as I covered the microphone on my phone.  
"Sorry, Chad," I resumed, "Where was I? I think this is the part where you say you miss me."  
"Well, then, if you insist: Sonny Munroe, I miss you more than you will ever know. My longing to see you is stronger than gravity, and I love you and appreciate more than I ever have right now."  
"Then the feeling is mutual." I said casually. Then I heard some mumbling in the background.  
"I'm so sorry, but I've gotta go rehearse, Sonny. Talk to you later?"  
"Of course. Love you!"  
"Love you more. Bye, Sonshine." Chad said hurriedly.  
When I got to the theater, I walked right past the lobby, and straight to the backstage area where we would stretch and learn the choreography. I got here just in time to meet my group and chat before we started. Each one of us grabbed a chair from the stack against the wall, and arranged them in a circle on the dusty black floor.  
"How did everyone sleep last night." asked Leonard.  
"Great!" exclaimed Ellie.  
"Fine." said Marco.  
"Like a baby!" I commented, thankfully.  
"Not at all." Deklan said, looking down at the floor.  
Everyone sat there silently for a moment.  
"Sooo..." I said, desperately trying to break the awkward silence.  
"Sooo..."'Ellie said back.  
"Anyone nervous about today?" Marco asked, "I sure am."  
"Yeah... dancing? Not my thing." I confided.  
"Oh, piece of cake. You'll be fine, Sonny." Leonard assured.  
Then I glanced over at the other direction to see Deklan staring at me. Even when I looked back at him, he seemed zoned out in his own little world, and it made me extremely uncomfortable.  
Finally, Micheal and another man walked over to the front of the room, snapping Deklan out of it.  
"Good Morning, and welcome back!" the director greeted.  
"Good Morning." everyone said back at scattered times.  
"I'd like you to meet Rob Ashford, our 'Millie' choreographer." he introduced the man with short, spiked, brown hair.  
"Hello! You guys ready to dance?" Rob asked excitedly.  
"Yeah!" everyone yelled back.

"Then let's get started!"

We all headed toward the stage in a big mass, waiting to be partnered.

"Alright, so today, we're learning a segment from the Millie theme song, so get on your jazz shoes, and then we'll get started!" Rob said.

I slipped on my new black jazz shoes, threw my hair in a ponytail, and and take of my jacket and necklace.

Seeing that everyone was ready, Rob continued, " Now I will announce who will be working with who:

Alex with be with Stephanie,

Matt will be with Terri.."

He kept going down the list.

"Ellie with be with Deklan, and Sonny will be with Marco."

_What a relief._

Marco, wearing black jazz pants, a T-Shirt, and un-gelled hair walked over by me and said hi.

Then we started.

"One, two, three, and jump, and one, two, turn, cross over." Rob instructed 30 minutes later, us being almost done with the dance. Marco and I ended with arms around each other, using the other ones for jazz-hands.

"Great job, everyone! Now you are going to audition in order with your groups, starting with Group 1, so for the rest of you, there are water bottles backstage, and head on back to your seats."

I chugged the water once I got my hands on it; I was drenched in sweat, and panting for breath.

_Who knew auditions could be such a workout!_

I plopped into a velvet seat next to Ellie.

"So, Sonny, how are you doing with the dancing? I feel like I can't keep up!" She exclaimed.

"Me either; I feel so gross. I am definatly taking a shower when I get back to my hotel."

We quieted down as the music came on and the first group started to dance.

_Dang, these people are good._

We waited quietly for awhile until our group, group 7, was called up. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I went around to the stage door, and I seriously felt the need to go to the bathroom. But once I got up there I was ready to shine.

'_There are those, there are those_

_I suppose, I suppose_

_Think we're mad, think we're mad_

_Heaven knows_

_The world has gone to rack and to ruin'_

I heard the music play. I rehearsed the steps in my head, and did the best I could. Ellie smiled a relieved smile as we finished, and I mouthed the words, _Thank God that's over. _

"I am so proud of everyone for doing fantastic today." Praised Rob.

"Me too." Michael chimed in. "Now, callbacks will be posted tomorrow at 1:30, so stay tuned, and thank you for auditioning! Now you are dismissed."

I walked out of the theater, proud of what I did.

_Hopefully I'll be back again._


	4. Chapter 4

"Iced Caramel Macchiato, extra whip, no water for Sonny." The barista at the Times Square Starbucks called out at the opposite side of the room. It was a bright and sunny morning, here In New York, New York, and I was very thankful I didn't have a very busy day today. I took my coffee to the condiments stand and sprinkled some cinnamon and cocoa on top. As I walked out the door, the cool breeze bit my arms, so I pulled on my black pea-coat and mittens to keep the chill out.

_Life is good, _I thought, _especially when you're in New York._

I saw a table set up on the side of the road with various souvenirs for sale, so I stopped by. There were Statue of Liberty key chains, Yankees hats, and many other items on display, but in the end I had to go with an 'I 3 NY' shirt with pink sleeves.

"I'd like that shirt, please!" I said to the middle-aged, dark haired man running the mini-shop.

"That'll be $10." He replied.

I put 2 five dollar bills in his hand as he gave me a plastic grocery bag containing my new shirt.

As I walked down the cross-walk to the other side of the street, a man with a black hoodie over his head bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." He said apologetically as he patted me on the shoulders.

"It's alright!" I replied as he walked away.

"Wow. My lips are chapped!" I exclaimed to myself. "I better get some chapstick out of my purse-"I stopped dead in my tracks; my purse wasn't there. I looked in my shopping bag; not in there, either. I looked across the sidewalk to see the man in the black hoodie making a break for it- with my Limited Edition Juicy Couture leather handbag in his grasp. My first instinct, though not the best, was to sprint after him; and my instinct prevailed. I charged ahead with all my might, quickly advancing toward him. "HELP! HELP, SOMEBODY! HE HAS MY PURSE!" I screamed wildly. But no one answered; they all just stopped and stared, even held up their camera phones to take videos of the mad woman screaming down 6th avenue. They all acted as if they'd seen it all before, which I wouldn't be surprised if they did. As soon as I got close to him, he saw me and ran, faster than I've ever seen anyone run before. It seemed that if I started to catch up to him, he would a little faster, though I went as fast as possible without my legs falling off. It wasn't till after about 10 minutes of chasing him that I really started to feel the burn. Each minute felt like an eternity, every single second making me feel more and more that I couldn't go any more. Suddenly, my legs couldn't support my weight any longer, and gave out under me just as everything went black.

The next thing I remembered, my eyes fluttered opened to a dark space. I could hear car horns, voices, all the typical city sounds. The scent of hotdogs and gasoline filled my nostrils. I felt a sharp pain I my left leg, shooting up to my waist. I flipped my body around, wincing at my leg pain, to see that I was previously laying face-down on the NY sidewalk.

_Ewe._

I also saw bright green eyes kneeling over me, talking to a paramedic to the right of me. He shifted his gaze to another paramedic behind me.

"Hey, guys, she's awake." He said to him. My eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the light.

"Deklan?" I said in a crackly voice.

"Sonny?" he said, equally surprised.

I started to stand up, but he grasped my shoulders and leaned me back.

"It's best you keep still while they check you out." He said with a smile that revealed his dimples.

The paramedics started to 'check me out', bending each leg and examining my head for any extreme bruises.

"You're good; Mr. James will take care of you." One of them said, referring to Deklan. I nodded my head.

They all pulled away in the ambulance in record speed, and Deklan helped me up by supporting my back and letting me grasp his arm. As soon as I got up, I dusted off my jeans and ran my fingers through my hair, a little embarrassed that he had to see me like this. I looked over at him: he was wearing a blue plaid shirt over a gray thermal graphic tee, with jeans and his usual white Vans; cute. Then I looked down at my clothes, skinny jeans torn a bit from the fall, white converse smudged with gray, and a plaid thermal shirt, my hair frizzy from the city air; not so cute. He helped me into a subway-themed sub shop around the corner called the Waverly Sub Station, **(A/N I just had to put that in there! :D)** and we sat down at a two-seater table by the window. As soon as we sat down, Deklan whipped his laptop from his messenger bag.  
"Alright, now give me a list of all the things in your bag that was stolen." He said while opening it up.

"Well, first of all, it wasn't _just _a bag; it was a $200 limited edition Juicy." I complained, fake pouting.

"Stop right there- I think I can fix it." He typed something on the keyboard.

"I just checked on their website, and it says they have an automatic warranty on any bag you purchase. You should be able to get the same one or any of the same value for free, no strings attached."

I squealed. "Thank you SO much! Okay, so I had my credit card and checkbook in there."

After a moment he whispered to me what my credit card number was.

"123123456." I whispered back to him. After a moment he replied, "Your number has been canceled. He probably won't get very far now. Anything else in there?"

"I don't know if it matters, but I had a new tube of overpriced Chapstick in there." I said with a giggle.

"I think I can solve _that._" He said, noticing my surprised face. He unveiled an unoped tube of lip balm out of his pocket, the seal still on. "Will this work?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I said. He got up and put his computer away.

"I better go. Do you need a ride to callbacks?"

"Nah, I'll grab a taxi."

"See you later." He said with a small wave.

"See you." I replied. He turned and leaved.

Just as he reached the door, I ran up and grabbed his arm. "Deklan?"

"Yes, Sonny?" he said with his million-dollar smile.

"Thanks." I gave him a big hug, and he responded with putting his arms around me and squeezing me back. I had to push away after about 2 seconds.

"Deklan, I don't think anyone's ever done something that sweet for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyyy my lovely readers! So…. I know I haven't updated this story in… well, about a year, but my life has had SO many ups and downs lately, and honestly, I just kind of got tired of it for a little while. But nevertheless, I am BACK with burning ambition and MUCH improved skill! WOOHOO I have missed this story SOOOOO much! So without further ado, I give you the long awaited Chapter 5!**

So there we all were, side by side, all 5 of us sitting in the auditorium. I was sandwiched between Ellie and Marco, but when I caught a glance of Deklan, he was in some sort of intense gaze into nowhere, beads of sweat dribbling down his forehead. Don't get me wrong, he was a gorgeous guy, but he had these strange moments occasionally, where his expression would go blank and it was nearly impossible to read what he was feeling.

"Deklan", I yelled, trying to snap him out of it. "Deklan, are you okay?"

Suddenly he snapped his head toward me rapidly.

"Yeah Sonny, thanks." He said with an awkward grin. I sat puzzled for a moment before everyone started going ballistic; Michael Mayer was walked down the steps of the stage to pin the callback sheet at the base of the stage. In a matter of seconds, the isles were jam packed with people tripping over each other to get to the sheet. I figured I would just hang in my seat for awhile, even though everybody else in my group was already in the midst of the madness.

In about 5 minutes, the crowd started to file out, so decided to take a look at the sheet. As I walked the long walk down the aisle, I tried to keep the positive mindset that if I did get a callback, they loved me so much they didn't have to think twice. If I did, they enjoyed my audition so much that they just had to see me again. By the time I was about done dwelling on this thought, I had made it to the sheet: I didn't get a callback. Neither did Ellie or Leonard, yet Marco and Deklan did, and I felt a twinge of nervousness for them. _Oh, what a relief,_ I thought to myself. _I finally get a day off after this full, exhausting weekend._

'_Half of my heart has the right mind to tell you that half of my heart won't do'_

_Half of My Heart _by John Mayer and Taylor Swift pumped through my iPod speakers as I took a steaming hot shower the next morning. I breathed in the invigorating scent of the complimentary Rosemary Mint bath gel as I closed my eyes and sang along,

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_

After I was done showering, I dried myself up with the plush white towel and went to pick out my clothes. It was a comfortable yet trendy ensemble with a purple and blue cotton dress, light tan satchel, and lace Toms shoes. **(A/N I will post pics of the outfit on my profile (: ) **My long, layered hair was thrown up in a ponytail and I placed my white polarized Ray-Bans on top of my head.

Once I made it to the hotel lobby and was walking out the door, I heard my name called. When I turned around, I saw the concierge motioning for me to come over there.

"Yes?" I answered, wondering what I did that made her need me.

"Do you plan on going sightseeing today?" the woman in her 30s asked.

"Yeah, I was actually headed to the Statue of Liberty Ferry right now!"

"Oh, you might not wanna go there now. It might suit you best to head over to the Toys R Us store first if you would like to avoid the crowds."

I let out a giggle, "Ma'am, I'm 24. I don't think I would be interested in toys!"

She raised an eyebrow, "It's very big, definitely a must-see!"

"Okay, I'll check it out. Thanks!" I waved bye and snagged a museum brochure from the concierge desk on my way out.

Since I wanted to save my money for souvenirs, I decided to forgo the expensive taxi fare and take the subway for the first time. I stepped out the spinning hotel door and spotted the closest underground subway entrance about 50 yards down the street. Once I entered the crowded station and bought my pass, I boarded the subway transit to Times Square.

The minute I stepped on the subway, I realized that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The car smelled strong of cigarette smoke and gasoline, and I was forced to stand up and hold onto a germ-infested pole, jammed between a bunch of sweaty men.

Once I finally was to able catch a much-appreciated breath of fresh air outside the subway station, I began to be genuinely excited to visit Toys R Us. Apparently, there was a ferris wheel and life-size Barbie house inside; as I stepped inside the building, it was no disappointment. Towering above me was a huge ferris wheel and on the second floor I spotted a life-size audio-anamatronic T Rex. And sure enough, once I began to explore the back of the store, I found the life-size, pink Barbie house. As I made my way to the entrance, a man in a tuxedo came up to me.

"You wouldn't happen to be Alison Munroe, would you?" he asked."

"Yes, why?"

"I was told to direct you this way." He motioned to the Barbie house entrance, so I followed him up the stairs to the 2nd level. Once we got to the back of that room, He opened a bubblegum pink door. For a moment I stood there a bit surprised that there was a hidden room in the playhouse, but then… oh then, I set my eyes on something that I could've never been able to foresee…

**A/N Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger! Hopefully I will be able to post Chapter 6 sometime tomorrow I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to comment, subscribe, and favorite! Love you guys!**


End file.
